Talk:Halo (Halo 3 level)
level count There are usually more than 10 levels in the halo game, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Not in this, I guess. Vtar 'Kakumee Ideas for a life :Are you kidding? there have been two halo games, and one of them had 10 levels. "usually"? wow. --DEMONSPAWNED 18:47, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Too much guessing There's already a level called "Halo" right near "Return" so I think its safer to assume that RETURN is the Return to Earth (The Ark). The thing in the pics looks like Earth with a large Slipspace smear (one white, two purple) or possibly a Halo in close vicinity. Its most certainly not a Halo's surface... my theory I think that the Chief will have to return to the Alpha Halo to finish what he started in the first game. Alpha Halo is probably necessary to defeat the Flood. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) What do you think he could make out of a ruin ring?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Not sure. But maybe you need all the Index's, maybe it has vital information, maybe it crashes onto the Earth? I don't know what I was thinking. Probably something else will return to Earth. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 20 July 2007 (UTC) The index is in Cortana's data files, and if that's a possible theory, the game might go on forever![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:00, 20 July 2007 (UTC) MC might Return to Alpha Halo. Perhaps the sentinels and such have repaired much of it and the Ring is ready to fire. Then again, he might go another Installation, and possibly run into another Monitor (AdjutantReflex). 5748 PrimaryCipher 18:40, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute... If in the level "the Key" they go to high chairaty to get an index. Assuming theres one for every Halo, what Index did the covies have? woudn't they have used it? or did they go get the foreunner ship. But thats by earth! maby there just trying to stop the loyalists on the new halo. Oh, and they can't use alpha or delta halo. (alpha blew up and Delta was deactivated). Just because the MC and Arbiter go to High Charity doesn't mean they're looking for an Index. They might be trying to retrieve Cortana - remember, she still has the Index she absorbed in the first game (probably). And though Delta Halo was deactivated, it's still there - and functional! :The rings require an Index, but as a firing was aborted in the final firing stages, activation from the Ark was required. It stands to reason that that would not require an Index. User:Gazok Phantoms? in the picture quoted as showing 5 pelicans if you look carefully there is also 3 phantoms in the picture, which I presume contain the arbiter and a few other elites. -Ergna- :Looks to me like 4 Pelicans are leaving the ship and are being attacked by 3 Seraphs. Just what I see -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:55, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, looks like 4, but anyway, most of them, including the one that contains the chief, got hit by the Covenant, and it doesn't looks like it's crashing towards a Halo. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:20, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe it isn't a Halo they're Crashing towards, but it sure as hell isn't earth. Bored to Tears Ideas for a life time travel? Whoever submitted the time trael theory needs to rethink it. Time travel in the Halo series doesnt make any sense. Besides, the Bungie guys would have more creativity than that. Kap2310 17:57, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, time travel is just pathetic, it's like a fairy tale, I bet Bungie would make it more realistic.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) No need to be insulting, now. Captain J Not a Halo The object believed to be a Halo is in fact not a Halo at all. It is curved, but it ends in a prong (rather than going all the way around like a Halo). I have no idea what it is, but it is definately not a Halo. --- user:Darktrooper117 hows that in Halo 3 you will not be in a Halo Clavix2 TALK TO ME 01:34, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I bet there might be more Halo, but I don't think the MC might have a battle on it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:52, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Because Halo Wars doesn't and the Ark is more important. -- Darktrooper117 There whole point is to destroy the Halos, they are not on a mission to prevent them from firing, it's to destroy them. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:47, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Guessing So, everyone believes Chief is gonna die on Earth? So how the heck is he gonna be in the pelican on the very last level? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:17, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Great question MCPO. Another thing that got me was were it ended. normally there is some video after the credits and there wasn't here. Who knows. I'm not writing Master Chief off just yet. Trooper117 21:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Something I noticed on that video was there was either a Roman III or 117 scrawled onto part of the memorial. Probably a 117. That makes the most sense.Trooper117 22:02, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I guess that the spoiler vid is real, I mean, maybe the Halo did blow up, but he died. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 18 September 2007 (UTC) i removed the spoiler on the trivia section of the page because well its a spoiler so PLEASE for halo fans everywhere who dont want 2 no the ending before they finish the game dont put it bak up thereVeros 'Murum 08:08, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Anyway the spoiler's not true, I am hoping it's a edited cutscene. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I just thought of something, at the end of the E3 Trailer,at 1:56, the Chief is looking down at a control device, I guess it might be close to the ending. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:35, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Not Joking The level name is Halo. I saw it on Bungie.net under recent campaign levels. Trooper117 18:18, 22 September 2007 (UTC) If the mini-halo fired the "death pulse" why are humans still alive. -- Lordofmonsterisland Because The Ark finds itself outside the Milky Way (as far as I can remember), and it was only on Halo firing -- Earth wasn't anywhere near The Ark, hence why humans are still alive. 83.162.24.15 22:33, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Spartan Laser Hey guys, im new to editing but I have been reading for ages. Anyways.... Me and my mate were just fooling around and we killed Johnson and got his laser. The first time we tried it had 69 battery left so we kept doing it until we got 100 battery each. Then we went off to see spark and started killing him and we discovered that we both had unlimited ammo for our Lasers. I thought this was quite cool so yea. We done it on heroic if that makes a difference. Captian Cool Guy 00:55, 27 September 2007 (UTC) The Spartan Laser in the fight with 343 Guilty Spark will always have a non-depleting battery. This is so that if you have a godawful aim (or the Famine skull) you can still pass it. 155.205.200.17 01:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) activate the ring if they activate the ring the will kill a lifes in the galaxy so why they activate it??ÇЋЇŒʢ ʕЛΆΝќAegis Company βĻά βĻά βĻά 13:13, 28 September 2007 (UTC) One halo is not enough to kill all life in the galaxy, just a large part of it, that's why there's more than one. 76.235.129.1 04:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) But the range is large enough to kill. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 14:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) No, it isnt - because the new Halo isnt even in this galaxy! All it's killing off is the Flood that arrived at the Ark. But since a significant amount were there, that's still a lot. The Elites and humans left before that happened, so they're still alive. And the other installations don't activate, because the Ark is destroyed by the new Halo. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) The ending is kind of inconclusive in that matter... Although probably, the Flood all evacuated Delta Halo, and I bet the Elites simply glassed it after the events in Halo 3. Blue Ninja 20:07, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Legendary Ending You see the Dawn floating to a planet, it doesn't even look like a planet to me, and when they approah it, the back of the ship seem to glow, which is very similar to activating a slipstream drive, do any of you think Cortana has find a way to return to Earth? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Play it again, with the brightness turned up - Its not Earth, it looks so much like a Forerunner planet. There are patterns across the surface, which looks like it's made of metal. Its pretty cool - perhaps the Shield World? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 06:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I'm not saying it's Earth, I'm saying, did Cortana manage to activate a slipstream drive. And my second point is that it doesn't look like a planet. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe its another Onyx-type planet? Kap2310 20:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Its the dark side so it wopuld clearly appear grey and I think the light you saw was trhe blue sun on the far side of the planet, or just the ship still heated redSargeLIVES 20:55, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Return of the Flood? This might be something, maybe nothing. At the very end of Halo 2 , right after Cortana and Gravemind finish talking (after Cortana says "shoot"), you hear the sound of violins or whatnot scratching away. At the very end of the legendary ending of Halo 3 when they are heading towards the planet, you hear the same sound. Might be some sort of clue. It's uncertain what Bungie meant by it, since they won't be making any more Halo games (or at least, so they claim). I think the player is supposed to have his own opinion about what exactly happens next. Maybe it's Shield World, maybe it's the Flood homeworld. Who knows? 83.162.24.15 10:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) If there actualy are "engravings" on the planet they may be the edges of giant flood tumors such as are seen on the infected prophet (adopted) homeworlds. They are seen in the limted/legendary beastiery.SargeLIVES 20:58, 1 November 2007 (UTC) 7 Just realized something... The date they erected the memorial is March 3, 2553, right? So, 3+3 = 6 / 2+5+5+3 = 15 / 15 + 16 = 21 / 21 = 7 x 7 x 7 Bungie, you devils... You did it again! Blue Ninja 21:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, that's horrible math. That's what being tired and sick can do to you. >< Blue Ninja 13:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Then fix it. Like so: 3 + 3 = 6 2 + 5 + 5 + 3 = 15 6 + 15 = 21 21 = 7 + 7 + 7 155.205.200.18 01:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) That really is horrible maths [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) More insight The plan to "light" the new ring was to use only that ring (Guilty Spark would've taken care of that) to take out the local investation of Flood, as the Ark was beyond the rim of the Milky Way, and away from most or any planets with life. And the Spartan Laser Johnson drops when he "passes out" saying "Kick his ass" before he does, or you take from him is unlimited, so you don't run out trying killing Guilty Spark (as it's that hard). And most of the edits I did on this article are based on the Subtitles used in Halo 3. Emre004 20:16 Oct 8th 2007 (GMT). :But I thought the idea of the Halo rings was that they destroyed the flood's *food source,* not the actual flood. Was I completely mistaken? I think Cortana says something to that effect in Halo 1. User:Gazok Talk:Gazok Transcript Finished! I've finished the transcrpit on Halo, and correct any spelling or grammar mistakes I found. When I get the chance, I'll help finish the rest of the Halo 3 Transcripts that are incomplete or not started. And if there isn't one, I've got a screenshot of the Shadow of Intent from The Covenant. If one is not up, or if it doesn't look to good, I'll post it this weekend when I get reconnected to XBL. Emre004 11:24 Oct 10th 2007 (GMT) Thks. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Commander112 Hay Who Deleted The Transcript For This Level??? 8:26, 28 November 2007 4 PLAYER Co-Op If you play with four buddies on this level, how does the fourth guy make it out? Does the Warthog switch to something else? I havent tried the final level with three friends, but I thought people would know how all make it out alive. Kap2310 17:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. Does it become that special Warthog? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, There is a 2nd HOG --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Actually those two guys are some busybodies who I think does not play a great part in the Halo Universe. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Whether or not their character was important, it would still be stupid if a player had to die ''during gameplay because there weren't enough seats. Captain J 00:15, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Response to above There's a Mongoose near the Hog. It's tough to find if you're not playing with four players. It's pretty easy to find... There are also some Choppers, and some Ghosts. Blue Ninja 13:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) OK could because I plan to play 4 player co-op with my friends, and I'm sure they would make me walk if there wasn't enough seats. Either that, or do what they should and let me drive the Warthog. But then they'd blame me if we died. Choices drive me insane... -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) OK, I know where the mongoose and ghosts are, but where are the choppers? --Charles II 02:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Right before you start the collapsing trench run, brake, and make sure you don't get on those panels yet. Then turn left, there should be some Choppers there. Anyways, its impossible to finish the level using a Chopper... I keep dying when I make the final jump. Mongooses (on Legendary) suffer the same fate, even though I managed to complete it on Heroic using that thing. I haven't tried beating it with a Ghost yet, though, so that might work. Blue Ninja 22:20, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Gravemind Moment I fixed the transcript for the Gravemind moment... I'm about 100% sure he says 'Take life or KILL it', instead of 'give'. It might not make much sense at first, but when you think of 'taking life' as Flood infection, you should get the picture. It also fits in with the 'Who is victim, who is foe'-line... The life taken would be victim, the life killed would naturally be foe. I think the Gravemind would rather humiliate the Chief by not having him infected (and thus regaining his life, even if he would only be a shadow of his former self), and letting him stay dead... Blue Ninja 16:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Reply: Blue Ninja, I've played that level many times and he says "Take life, or give it?". I've listened to it so many times. Emre004 13:46 3rd December 2007 (GMT) LOTR Reference When 343 Guilty Spark said my precious (assumed), it actually reminds me of that sneaky guy in the Lord of the Rings...[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, Gollum. It supposedly is representing the fact that 343GS has gone insane since "The Ring" drove Gollum mad, and thus the "Halo" Ring has drove 343 GS mad. Correlations are a beautiful thing! -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Ah yes, that's seems so, makes me think if peter Jackson is involved in editing the game. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I is definitly "Kill" If you listen closely you can clearly hear the "L" on the end of the word and not a "V" so it is Kill and not Give. --WarGamer995 06:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) --WarGamer995 15:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Myterious Easter Egg? I found a Halo 3 Screenshot of the final drive for the Frigate. But the odd thing was that Johnson was in the side seat with his laser. Does anyone know how that's possible without modding? Edit: It's a trick. I've been told how. You have to kill him before entering the Control Room, then he reappears after killing Guilty Spark. Emre004 13:47 3rd December 2007 (GMT) yeah but he wont follow you outside to the front of the control room. Brute Choppers BTW i have found that there were two brute choppers on the final level I found them on heroic and legendary difficulty doing coop, these werent there on normal or easy, these are found by turning left and going between some rocks before driving on the first tiles. this is just after the place where the mongoose is found, i don't know why but every time i write it in the page it gets deleted -- Samrdyment 22:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, about that, Do you have to be on Co-op or play from the beggining to find them? I've been playing Heroic from the beggining, but couldn't find them and Legendary from Rally Point Alpha, but still couldn't find them. Please, help. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Why "halo" ? Why is this level called halo? Have bungie forgot there already is a level in Halo 1? I always seem t get mixed up.Needler 667 03:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I think it's sort of as closure, you basically started off on the level halo, and now you "finish the fight" on the level halo. -Last Face 02:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Wow When I played this level, all my years of Halo campain flashed before my eyes. I never knew I was such a noob.--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 17:40, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Forerunners: A Race of Stunt-drivers? Proof. Did anyone notice some of the absurdity of this level's escape scene? Most of the larger ramps seem to have been intentional. I did enjoy it, but I actually laughed out loud my second time through. I had more concrete evidence, but alas, I cannot word it without a picture. On a side note, why are there four ghosts, two choppers, and a mongoose (that sounds like a sit-com, lol) on this level? I know they are there for fun; but is there any way those could be explained storyline wise? Finally, when did the Arbiter that handy teleporting ability? That could have very useful on so many other occasions...--Kukulza 11:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Gravemind We should probably add the stuff the Gravemind says through his Flood guys. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Problem I am playing halo right now and am on the heroic difficulty and can't find the brute choppers. I need help GT: NickRadger Spartan-118 00:36, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You can only find them in co-op. Same with the Ghosts. :) Blue Ninja 15:45, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Third Ending? According to Cheat Code Central there is a third ending that "is shown when the game is successfully completed on the Legendary difficulty setting with all Skulls activated." Is there any truth to this? And yes I know CheatCC isn't the best place for information, but then there's nothing I've seen to contradict that information. That's why I asked.--ARTaylor 05:40, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Nope. Someone on the B.Net forums completed the game with all the skulls, and nothing special happened. Blue Ninja 15:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) WTF, with all skulls activate, is that possible? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 03:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=14373379 RC Master 16:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I heard I that there are are few extra seconds during the scene after the credits with Cortana and Master Chief. Trooper117 00:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Transcript problem? The transcript says that Cortana smiles at the Chief when he says "Wake me. When you need me." In my version I'm pretty sure she gives him a scared look, and to me "When you need me" doesn't mean, "When we're rescued," but when (and if) Cortana detects any signs of rampancy in herself. I'm also giving this idea on the Cortana talk page. User: Gazok : Talk:Gazok in the transcript After one of guilty sparks lines, it says "("Inheritance" is a feature film starring Jen Taylor, who voice-acted as "Cortana") " Is that really necessary? at all? At best, it's most likely a coincidence, and I'm pretty sure that's not really where that info should be put even if it mattered. I only registered a few days ago so I didn't do anything but I thought I'd ask about it. -Last Face 02:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Were they rush or something? Or just out of ideas? I have several issues with this level. First of all, Johnson piloted the Dawn? By himself? Second of all, Alpha Halo reconstructed? So how does it get back to Threshold? Who reconstructed it? And third of all, Johnson just died that easily? Johnson's a hard-core long-term SPARTAN-I ass-kicking Marine Sergeant (bet you can't say that in one breath)! To get shot like that in one burst conflicted with the fact that he has regenerative abilities, and rendered it useless. Spark I can understand, since laser is simulated emission of radiation, and is more powerful than a projectile weapon. But I think Bungie just stepped over the line of keeping things realistic. And just cuz they're "the official Halo-makers" doesn't mean we should go along with everything they do. Speculation in the Article There could be two meanings to Thel 'Vadam's words, "Were it so easy." The widely accepted and most likely meaning is that, it would not be so easy to kill the Master Chief. However the second meaning may be an answer of agreement to Lord Hood's words, "It's hard to believe he's dead." He could be agreeing that it would be much harder than that to believe that he's dead. However, this is unlikely, as Thel 'Vadam would know that the Master Chief could not be killed so easily, after all that he's been through, and all that the Covenant has done to kill him. :Or... it could just be Bungie closing another 'Halo' (Full circle). In "Arrival", the initial dialog between Sgt. Johnson and Thel'Vadam is "We got enough to worry about without you two tryin' to kill each other!" "Were it so easy." -StarLion 23:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I have looked in this entire wikia but i haven't found the awnser to my question. As far as i know it isn't explained what happened to the gravemind on installation 5. I find that strange beacause at the end of halo 3 the flood and halo are finished, according to Master Chief and Cortana. But in my opinion al the Gravemind needs is a ship to get of Hal 5 and there back in the war again. Remember: "A single floodspore can destroy a species" So.. can anyone tell me? Flood question: What happened to the Gravemind on Halo 5 ? I have looked in this entire wikia but i haven't found the awnser to my question. As far as i know it isn't explained what happened to the gravemind on installation 5. I find that strange beacause at the end of halo 3 the flood and halo are finished, according to Master Chief and Cortana. But in my opinion all the Gravemind needs is a ship to get of Halo 5 and they're back in the war again. Remember: "A single floodspore can destroy a species" So.. can anyone tell me?--WarGamer995 21:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC)